Reflections
by Deadly Beauty
Summary: 17, 18 and Krillens POV on Gero, Cell and each other. Please R/R. Deadly Beauty


Disclaimer; I don't own Dragonball Z or any of the songs featured in this song. But I really wish I did.

A/N; This is just a little something I did cause I was board. I'm not very proud of it at all, I happen to think it is one of the crappiest pieces of writing that I have ever done. ~Deadly Beauty

Reflections

__

We used to stick together,

Thought we'd stay that way forever.

But now to my surprise,

You've become what we despise.

What's that they're telling me?

Sleeping with the enemy.

Going down on dirtied sheets

Didn't anyone ever tell you how to be discreet?

-Heart attack, Darren Hayes

A young man stood at the edge of the forest, on a cliff, overlooking a city down below. His shoulder length jet black hair blowing around him. He payed no attention to any thing going on around him, it was arguable if he even realised where he was.

How can she do this to me? Right when I need her most. It's not fair, nothing ever seems to go my way. It's not fair, it's not fair, it's not fair! She can't do this to me, after all we've been through together, I've been there for her my entire life, she's always been able to depend on me. And now when I need her here, does she care? No, she only cares about herself, I don't know why I looked out for her for as long as I did. Maybe Gero was right, emotion are useless.

Gero. I hate him, I can still remember when I finished him off all those months ago like it was yesterday, I can smell the blood on my hands, and taste that final victory I had against him on my lips. I vowed that he wouldn't control us forever, and I was right dammit, for the first time I can remember I was actually right, or at least I thought I was. The things that man did to us were horrible, so horrible no one should ever know what we went through for him. All the pain and suffering, especially the pain. The things he did hurt so much I wanted to die, I really did. And the day when I killed him, I thought I'd finally won, that that chapter of my life was over, but I was wrong, even now, I still find myself thinking about him and his stupid programming. That's why I live out here in the middle of no-where. To stop my self from doing something stupid, I know I'll just regret it later. Anyway it's not all bad, 18 lives here to, but she's been spending more and more time away lately, I feel like I'm being replaced. But it's been like that for a while now, ever since cell things haven't been the same between me and her.

Cell; Gero's ultimate creation. I thought I was invincible until I met that slime ball. 18 tried to warn me, heck, Piccolo even tried to help us out. But I was too cocky to see the danger until it was to late. I was scared then, I think it's one of about the two times I've ever been scared, when cell was about to absorb me. I felt my heart stop beating and fill with fear. His tail came down over me and there was nothing I could do to stop him, once again, I had lost. I don't really no what happened next, 18 told me all about the battle and how she and 16 had fled, but it really doesn't interests me anymore, at first it did, but not now. I have new problems, so does 18. But I've come to believe that hers are different. She is trying to move on, you could say she's trying to get her humanity back. I however, am having a hard enough time just living my day to day life. 18 seems to have kicked her programming, shut it down or something. But I can't, no matter how hard I try, it's just to hard not to do what Gero told me to, but I'm managing. So far I've gone nearly a months without destroying anything. Which is a new record for me, and it's a good thing to, 18 kicks my ass whenever I do something like that, she just doesn't understand how hard it is for me. But she's busy with her new friend, she probably wouldn't realise if I went on a major killing spree anyway.

I hate him, I hate him so much. She has only told me a little about him, but I know exactly who it is. The pipsqueak, she likes Krillen. Well that's probably not the word for it, I think she's in love with him. She spends almost every waking second at that stupid island in the middle of nowhere. Hell, some night's she doesn't even come home at all. It's been like that for about the last 6 months and I can't take it much longer. He's stealing my sister and he doesn't even realise it! Damn Krillen and all his stupid kindness. 18 told me about his wish and how Krillen did this or when Krillen did that, Krillen Krillen Krillen. If it wasn't for him, I would still have a sister, instead all I have is a woman who sleeps in a bed in my house and eats what little food I have. I'll get him one of these days, I'm going to show her exactly what I think of him, and then she'll see. She'll see just how much I need her and she'll forget all about that stupid midget and come back to me. Maybe I can even convince her to go back to her evil ways and we can go back to the way things used to be. That will be fun.

17 felt his anger rise and he let out a loud scream, his artificial energy exploded around him, right now he hated his sister more than he had ever hated anything. His eyes glowed red and he continued to scream, it was the only way he knew to vent his anger suddenly he felt the air around him moving. He shut his mouth and looked to his left, his sister was standing next to him.

"Did you enjoy you're time at Krillens?" he snarled at her.

18 looked taken aback. How did he know? Then she cocked her head and gave him a smile. "I did". 17 felt his anger flare again, he wanted so badly to kill 18, to be done with her once and for all. He took a step close to her and slapped her, hard, across the face. 18 stumbled backwards, from the sheer force of the slap. She pulled her hand away from her check and saw that it was red with blood. 18 sent her brother a glare that could have killed him then she ran. She ran away from her brother and the city full of happy people living their happy lives, she tried to run away from her messed up mind but it was no use. She found the clearing where 17 had built his house and she ran up the front step, into the house. Once inside, she locked the door, not that it would do much good, if 17 wanted to get in he would just rip the door off it's hinges. 18 made her way into the bathroom to fix up her face.

You came into my life  
Sent from above  
When I lost all hope  
You showed me love  
I'm checkin for you  
Boy you're right on time  
Angel of Mine

-Angel Of Mine, Monica

Why the hell did he do that? More importantly how did he find out I was at Krillens, I was so careful, maybe 17 know me better than I think he does, I haven't been spending an awful lot of time around him lately. Does that make me a bad person? I'm ignoring my brother, my flesh and blood, all because of a man. I don't know why I'm even going through with this. It's just so hard, to deal with all the strange new emotions I feel when I'm with Krillen, but I'm doing it, taking my time, doing it slow, but I'm doing it and that's all that matters. I just feel like after everything 17 and I have been through that I shouldn't just forget about him.

Like when Gero got to us, 17 was there, he tried to protect me, keep him away from me. But it was useless, Gero was much stronger than either 17 or me, we were fighting a loosing battle right from the start. But we fought all right, I remember how much trouble we gave that crazy old man, but most of the time it just ended up in us being put back to sleep in out pods. It makes me so mad to think that I can be controlled by the mere push of a button. I am my own person and I do as I please, no one can tell me what to do anymore, after Gero and cell I learnt just how much rely on myself, and just how much I rely on other people.

Like 16, after 17 got absorbed by cell, 16 was like my big brother, even if was only for a little while, since I was absorbed later that same day. Cell, his name still sends a shiver up my spine, sometimes I even have nightmares about him. I don't know but I think the whole ordeal shook me up more than 17, he seems to be more afraid of Gero. But me, I think if I was to come face to face with cell again I would be so scared that I'd....I'd....I'd be so scared I don't know what I'd do, something stupid no doubt, I know that compared to him in strength I'm nothing, but my power lever is nothing to be scoffed at, after all I did take down Super Sayian Vegeta all by myself, that's something that I'll always be rather proud of. Krillen says I'm way stronger than him, which is true, but I don't think he's trying his best, he has potential, he has lots of potential, and he has lots of skill, but I know he can do better if he tries.

Krillen, all I have to do is think about him and I feel better. Even now as I clean blood off my cheek, I am thinking about when I can see him next. He'll make everything better, Krillen will tell me that everything's ok and that it will all be all right in the end. It's no surprise why I care for him as much as I do, I mean, he's so sweet and he loves me for who I am. He doesn't care that I'm not entirely human or that I could kick his butt in a fight, he just cares about me. At first I tried to deny it, but it's just to hard to hide something that you know is true, because in the end, truth always wins. The truth is something that just won't stay hidden forever, and I think that lying to yourself is the hardest thing you might ever have to do. I know now, that I love Krillen, that I want to spend the rest of my life with him, however long that might be. And I don't care what 17 thinks of me because I'm going to do it anyway.

18 shut the cupboard and peered into the mirror, she had a rather nasty gash on her left cheek and it would probably bruise. She heard the front door being blasted open but took no notice of it. It wasn't until she saw 17's angry reflection that she turned around.

"What?"

"I hope you're happy 18" said 17

"I am happy 17, I'm very happy thank you very much" replied 18, she tried to push past her brother but he wouldn't move. 18 growled and shoved her fist into his stomach "Move!", 17 stepped out the way and 18 ran into her room, hopelessly wishing she was with Krillen.

There are time it seems to me  
I'm sharing you with memories  
I feel it in my heart but I don't show it, show it  
Then there's times you look at me  
As thought I'm all that you could see  
Those times I don't believe it's right I know it, know it

-All Or Nothing, O Town

Gosh I love her. I can't even begin to imagine what life would be like without her. But it was so close to being a reality that it's scary, after everything we went through in the beginning. I still remember the day on the highway like it was yesterday. I remember how mad I was when she took down all my friends with little help from her brother and I remember how all that anger fizzled away when she kissed me. I'm such a softie, she won my heart the second her soft pink lips touched my cheek, ever since then I'm a new man. I'm head over heels in love with 18, she doesn't seem to mind, she loves me too and we'd be happy if it wasn't for her damn brother.

But it wouldn't be right of me to force her to choose between him and me, in the end I'd loose anyway. I can't compare to her brother, she's been through everything with him, and nothing with me, I've taken her shopping and on a couple of dates and that's it.

18 doesn't remember her past, and that disturbs her greatly, she cried herself to sleep on my bed a couple of weeks ago simply because she saw a picture of my late mother and she didn't remember hers, it really makes me sad to see her like that. 17's the only family she has left and after what I've heard she went through with him while she was with Dr.Gero, I just couldn't bear to do that to her.

I remember the first time I saw her, after cell. I was out on the beach training, and then all of a sudden there she was, dressed in a white tank top and faded blue jeans. She said she'd come to thank me for helping her in the fight against cell, she said she really appreciated it. I wanted so badly to tell her then and then that I was madly in love with her and I couldn't live without her, but I didn't. Instead I asked her in and slowly wormed my way into her heart.

I can still remember cell like I only just got home from the fight. I remember crushing the controller and knowing that I had done the right thing. Despite what Vegeta and Trunks might have thought, and all the crap Bulma gave me for destroying all her hard work, I knew it was the right thing to do. I couldn't kill 18. Then I remember when she got absorbed and I felt like the whole world was doomed and it was all my fault, which in a way it was. But my great friends the Z senshi came to the rescue and once again the sayians saved the day. If it wasn't for Gohan not only earth was done for but most probably the entire universe, cell wasn't joking around when he said he planed to take over the entire galaxy. And if it wasn't for Gohan I never would have got my second chance at happiness. I guess I have a lot to thank that kid for. I'll make sure I do someday.

Krillen stood up and made his way into the small pink hose. The sun had set completely now and stars were beginning to poke out into the sky. He planned on going up to his room and maybe calling 18, he just hoped 17 didn't pick up the phone.

A/N; Was it crap? I think it was. You opinions would be greatly appreciated. ~Deadly Beauty


End file.
